Would It Matter
by MarlyHarkness
Summary: After seven years Riveara returns home to her friends. But not long after weird things start happening. Her Uncle's a shapeshifter and her best friends are vampires. On top of it all, she has two murderous vampires out to get her and Bella. Jacob/OC


**(Marlene's POV)**

The car hit another bump in the road and it woke me up. Stretching with what little room I had and yawning, I looked outside the window. Soon we passed a sign that signaled we've entered Forks. And not much longer until we reached La Push.

Just the thought of being back home again made me giddy, and I smiled. Seven years. Seven whole years I'd been gone and missed my home. After so long we were finally back. Well… almost.

My mother wanted to stop by her long-time friend's house. His name is Charlie Swan. And when I was younger, I used to spend tremendous amounts of time there with my mom so it was inevitable that I met and became friends with his daughter Bella.

Actually, speaking of Bella, it was all thanks to her boyfriend's family that we were able to come back. As a matter of fact, it was thanks to them we were even alive!

You see, my mom, little brother, me, and our step dad lived in Tennessee since I was nine years old. After Jack married my mom back in La Push, he convinced her and we moved to the outskirts of the state. I'm not going to get into major details, but I'm glad what happened to him, did. We lived on a small countryside farm, away from most civilization. At first it was nice, but I always had a bad feeling about this guy. Then something weird happened. Jack went missing for like a week. Psh, like I really care -I was glad to be rid of the bastard- and when he came back, we knew there was something terribly wrong with him. He had crimson red eyes and skin as white as snow. There was a woman there with him; she looked the same except she had fiery red hair that reached her lower back. And she had this… _animal_ look about her. They were beautiful, but dangerous. I could sense it.

At that time, Zack and I were on our way home from school and found the front door barely hanging onto its bottom hinge. That's when I saw Jack, and I could see the woman behind him. Her blood red lips were curled over her teeth in a vicious smirk. All of my senses were on alert, and one word was repeated in my mind like a whisper.

'_Vampire_'

I remember panicking, but at the time my first priority was Zack. I had to take him, and _run_. Of course we hadn't gotten very far though. You know with the vampire speed and all, but it did buy us some time. Just when I thought it was almost over, we were given a second chance. A couple of vampires stood in front of us, crouched and hissing angrily and protectively. I could tell they weren't like the two attackers, that they were good. Although Jack and the woman got away, I knew we were safe for the time being. Our vampire saviors had introduced themselves as the Cullen's. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie they'd told us. Once my mom returned home, Carlisle explained everything that happened to her. How his adopted daughter Alice had a vision of what happened, and Bella begged and pleaded with them to help us. It was pretty weird that my mom was as calm as she was, but I dismissed the thought.

They told us they drank animal blood, not human. So that's why they hadn't seemed dangerous to me. They just seemed like normal people, except they were immortal, quick, strong, and had a few powers. Carlisle had some private talk with my mother, but I paid no mind to it.

The day after the incident, my mother had us packed our clothes and belongings. We were moving back to La Push. All I can say is that I've never been more thankful to anyone than I was to Bella and the Cullen's.

I shook my head to rid myself of the flashback and looked to the backseat of the car to see my little brother sound asleep. I loved that kid more than anything. It was like I was a second mother to him.

"I see you're finally awake Marly. We'll be at Charlie's soon." mom said smiling. "We'll be staying at his place for tonight until the movers bring our stuff in a couple of days, alright?"

"Of course mom. No prob.", I told her. Which it really was fine by me, because I couldn't wait to see my best friend again. I told mom to let Charlie know to not tell Bella we were coming because I wanted to surprise her. As far as she knew, the Cullen's only saved us and we were still back in Tennessee.

When we pulled into the driveway behind an old looking truck, I almost flew out of the car. Yeah I can be tired and calm for a little while, but get excited and hyper easily. I didn't bother grabbing my suitcase yet, I just wanted to see Charlie and Bella.

"Marlene. Get your brother.", mom said just before I knocked on the door, and she gave me a stern look. "I'll get the suitcases." I laughed nervously at the look and walked back to the car. I gently picked up Zack out of his seat. He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake.

As I held him I smiled. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, despite the recent events. I was snapped out of my daze when my mom slammed the trunk shut. And not a minute later the door opened revealing Charlie. He walked over to the car and grabbed one of the bigger suitcases off the ground. "Oh here, let me help you with that Vanessa.", he said hauling it over his shoulders. Mom being mom told him she had it under control while he continued to carry the load.

I smiled to myself and carried Zack through the front door, looking for Bella, who I didn't see. Mom came in shortly after, followed by Charlie.

"Uh, you can put them by the stairs.", he said setting one down against the wall, then stretched.

When I heard no noise that indicated footsteps, I frowned. "Hey Charlie? Where's Bella? I thought she'd be here.", I asked kind of disappointed.

"Marlene!", mom scolded me.

Charlie laughed, "It's alright Vanessa. She's just anxious to see Bells." Then he turned to me, "She's out with her boyfriend, Edward. She should be home soon. I told her Billy and Jacob were coming over, and to be home soon. Actually, they should be here in an hour or two." Charlie leaned against the wall.

My eyes slightly widened when he mentioned Billy's and Jacob's visit. It's not that I hadn't wanted to see them, because I do! It's just that I haven't seen or had any contact with them since we left. I didn't want to know what I'd do when I saw Jacob again. I used to have a childish crush on him when we were younger. You know, when you want to sit by him (or her, if you're a guy) all the time at lunch, try to show off for them, and do stupid or nice things so they'll notice you. Yeah we've all been there. And it normally goes away, but somehow I knew my crush hasn't completely faded away.

Mom's eyes brightened. It was like Christmas came early for her. She'd been very close to Charlie and Billy from the time they were in school together up until we moved. And I was glad for her, because it's something she needs to make her happy and she deserves that.

"That's great! It'll a good time for you to catch up and spend some time with them mom. And for me, Bella, and Jake to hang out.", I smiled at her. "I'll go put Zack to bed and wait for them upstairs. You two talk and have fun.", I told them teasingly, then headed upstairs. I was also fully aware of the glare I received from my mom too.

I reached the guest room and laid Zack down on one of the two beds set up for him and my mom. I'd be sleeping in a Bella's room, where Charlie had setup a bed for me in there. The word 'sleep' made me yawn, and I laid down on the empty bed for a nap.

Just a small nap…

My eyes opened steadily and I sat up to rub the sleep out of them. A car door slammed, which I figured what was woke me up. But I paid no mind to it and looked over to the other bed and my heart leapt to my throat in slight panic.

I hurried off the bed and ran downstairs just as the door opened. "Mom! Where's Zack? He wasn't in bed.", I asked with my voice raised a bit. But when I saw him and mom on the couch playing with one of his toys, the fear was erased from my mind. He looked up at the sound of my voice and squealed happily. "Sissy!", he yelled, getting up and ran over to hug me.

It took a moment for me to remember that people were still around me. I turned around and saw two people who weren't there before, and Charlie. "Billy!", I squealed and bent down to hug the man in the wheelchair. He laughed at my cheerfulness and hugged me back tighter.

"It's great to see you to Marlene. Boy, you've really grown! Last I saw, you were a small shy nine year old. Now look at you.", he complimented me and smiled. I blushed in embarrassment and thanked him. "You remember Jacob right?", he asked.

"Of course! How couldn't I? The doofus was my best friend since we were little.", I said grinning, and when I heard Jake yell 'Hey!', I laughed.

As I looked over to Jacob while mom went over to hug Billy, my heart tightened and I could swear my heart was against the skin of my chest. He'd grown up a lot physically from when I last saw him. But of course, seven years have passed since then. He was definitely taller, his body was a bit more shaped too, his hair was a bit long (but that added on to the look of his Quileute heritage), and his eyes… they were a deep chocolate brown that seemed to gleam with happiness once he set eyes on me. Those eyes had always nearly made me melt each and every time they looked into mine.

He broke me out of my thoughts when he hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe, and spun me around. When he set me down, Jacob laughed because I was stumbling from dizziness.

The adults were now sitting on the couch; well Billy was in his wheelchair by the couch. You get my point.

Jacob and I went to they kitchen to relax away from the adults. I began to feel nervous being alone with him, but Jake seemed unaffected.

"Man you look great Mars… we really missed you. Me Embry and Quil. Things went chaotic without a girl in the group to keep us in order.", he joked, grinning and showing his teeth. I cracked a smile, and then started to laugh too. "I missed you guys too. I'm glad we're finally back where our real home is.", I said, and then sneered, "Away from that, that _**monster**_."

Jacob's smile faded into a frown from my tone. He could tell there was something wrong. He always could with me. "…You guys were gone for so long, and all of a sudden **BAM**, Jack's gone and you're back home. You called him a monster. Want to tell me what happened?", he asked softly laying his hand on mine and caressing it. I hesitated while standing up, the walked to a window and sighed. "There's no way in hell you'd believe me even if I did tell you Jake…", I said without looking in his direction.

"Anyways, let's just be glad he's gone for a while and enjoy the fact that I'm here.", I spoke after an awkward moment of silence. My mood lifted when I saw a smile appear on his face.

"Alright, fine. But you gotta come to the bonfire tomorrow night back in La Push. No if ands or buts about it. Got that Woods?", he said standing up and giving me a side-hug. "Yeah, alright. I'll come Black. Besides, I miss the bonfires and old legends anyways. It'll be great to see the guys again."

We sat back down and started catching up and talking about different things that'd happened during my absence. I didn't realize until now how much I'd missed Jacob. I was definitely sure now that my so called 'crush' hadn't gone away.

We heard a car pull up outside the house in front of the yard. I got up and went to the front door and looked out the window to see a silver car. Jake stood beside me looking out of a window next to me and frowned angrily. I got a feeling that something bad would be happening in a minute.


End file.
